The invention relates to a stretch wrapping apparatus with a film roll support. Stretch wrapping apparatus have been used to wrap a load with a sheet of stretch wrap packaging material such as a film web. The sheet is usually dispensed from a roll having two axial ends and an axially extending core having two axial ends. An example of such a stretch wrapping apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,349, which is incorporated herein by reference. Such apparatus traditionally mount the film roll core on a shaft or between two core inserts. These mountings permit the roll to rotate while being restrained by a braking device which applies an appropriate amount of tension on the film web extending between the roll and the load, or between the roll and at least one downstream roller which stretches the film before it is wrapped on the load.